Lips are Turning Blue
by nawty.pirate
Summary: I was listening to Sing for Absolution - a song by Muse - as I wrote this. It's about a muse fan listening to the song, and how it affects her/ him, I don't specify


**Lips are Turning Blue**

My cheeks tingled as the ice cold air brushed gently against them, giving me the slightest sensation that they were burning, when in reality I knew they were almost as cold as the snow surrounding me.

I took a deep breath in, sucking the icy atmosphere into my chest where it swelled, then watched in fascination as it left my mouth, a cloud of swirling vapour.

Sighing happily I settled comfortably into the snow, leaning back so I was supported by the strong trunk of my favourite oak in this park. The branches had long lost their leaves for winter, but they weren't bare. Small icicles dangled off the twigs, glistening beautifully as a few adventurous rays of sunlight broke through the heavy clouds. I watched in fascination as rainbows danced around the small crystals and felt myself fall into a state of complete awe.

I pulled my camera onto my lap as my eyes searched for the most enchanting part of the tree. Upon finding it I held up the camera and put it into focus, then snapped the shot. I'd check the picture later, and if it was good it would go up on my wall, along with all my other photos.

I rested the camera in my lap and reached into my coat pocket for my i-pod. Pulling it out, I fumbled around with it, trying to press the "play" button while my gloves were still on.

Eventually I succeeded and the intro to Muse's "Sing for Absolution" filled my ears. I grinned as the sweet music surrounded me, immediately raising my already high mood.

Leaning back so my head was supported against the oak, I closed my eyes and relaxed my body as the music surrounded me.

_Lips are turning blue,_

_A kiss that can't renew_

_I only dream of you_

_My beautiful_

No voice in the world could match that of Matthew Bellamy's, and this was a particularly sweet, entrancing melody that suited him perfectly. Which isn't at all surprising, seeing as he wrote every lyric and note of this song.

My mind easily followed the thumping of the bass and simple beat of the drums, and I slipped into the song, only vaguely aware of my surroundings.

_Tip toe to your room_

_A starlight in the gloom_

_I only dream of you_

_And you never knew_

A light breeze played with my hair, waving it around my face, tickling my closed eyelids. That's the kind of thing that usually would have annoyed me but right now in this moment, I felt like nothing could touch me.

_Sing for Absolution_

_I will be singing_

_And falling from your grace, Ooo_

In my mind I saw Matt standing in solitude holding his mirror Manson guitar, strumming to the rhythm of the song and singing into a mic that was placed before him. He wore a dazzling white shirt and matching trousers that seemed to glow in the darkness that surrounded him. His shock of black hair stuck out around his face in a dark halo, and I knew that behind those closed lids was a pair of stunning blue eyes, deeper than any ocean.

_There's nowhere left to hide_

_In no-one to confide_

_The truth burns deep inside_

_And will never die_

_Lips are turning blue_

_A kiss that can't renew_

_I only dream of you_

_My beautiful_

_Sing for Absolution_

_I will be singing_

_Falling from your grace_

My heart pounded in my chest as the music built up. I noticed my fingertips tapping out the steady beat. A distorted guitar lead the bridge, its deep bellow twisting around and wavering on certain notes. My mind swirled along with the music as I watched, completely captivated by my illusionary Matt as he twirled around, dancing with his guitar. There was a slight change in pitch as the chorus was repeated once more.

_Sing for Absolution_

_I will be singing_

_And falling from your grace, Oo_

_I won't remain un-rectified _

_And our souls won't be in-tune _

The music slowly faded away as the song drew a close. I sighed and oped my eyes. My fantasy dissolved and surroundings brought me back to reality. The light breeze had picked up, and small puffs of white fluttered through the winter air.

I was vaguely aware of the blissful smile playing on my lips as I picked up my camera and stood up. I dusted the snow off my jeans, which were now damp from the melted snow. Slinging my camera around my shoulder I fixed up my jacket, then trudged through the thick layer of white spread against the ground. The compact ice crunched under my boots as I made my way home, just as the crackling of "Glorious" filled my ears.


End file.
